Steelwing
is a American animated action/adventure comedy-drama film directed by (being his first animated film). It is produced by Legendary Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures in the United States and Canada and Columbia Pictures in other territories and is released on December 14, 2018. Synopsis A Grumpbat gets chosen to save the world after a accidental discovery in the Face Paint world. Characters Main *'Benja'Wu/Steelwing' (voiced by ) - a Grumpbat who is chosen to save the world and the main protagonist. *'Jamajars'Za' (voiced by Michael B. Jordan) - a Grumpbat who is Benja'Wu's best friend. Allies *'Kayleigh' (voiced by Alison Brie) - a Face Paint teen girl who is Benja'Wu's original owner. *'Zar’One '(voiced by Harrison Ford) - the leader of a united tribe of face paint animals. Ends up being killed by The Night King. *'Zane Mitchell' (voiced by Jack Griffo) - a teenage boy who is befriended by Benja'Wu and Jamajars'Za. Antagonist *'The Night King' (voiced by James Corden) - an evil snake-like demon who wants to fill Earth and Face Paint World with darkness. He is the main antagonist. *'Jo’Ru/Ironwing' (voiced by ) - a cold-hearted twin brother of Benja'Wu. *'The Scared One' (voiced by Andy Serkis) - a mysterious enforcer of the Night King. *'Feara' (voiced by Zendaya) - a dogal who is traitorous and aligned with The Night King. Rating The movie is rated PG-13 by the MPAA for action violence, brief language, thematic elements and some use of drinking. Parents Guide Violence 8/10 There is a lot of fighting violence in this film. Although not bloody, there is a few scenes where blood is seen: one is when Kayleigh's nose and mouth bleeds after she gets hit real hard, a scene where Benja'Wu gets stabbed where he manages to survive, but has blood leaking and The Night King's brutal death as his organs were ripped (strangely though, blood was not shown) Drug Use 4/10 Although no signs of characters smoking a cigarette, there is a scene where the main character is seen drinking beer. A character's favorite drink appears to be beer and there is a scene where the main antagonist is drinking wine. Language 4/10 10 uses of damn, 5 uses of piss, 3 uses of shit (two used by Jamajars'Za and one used by Zane) and one use of fuck (said by Benja'Wu) Sexual Content 1/10 There is one scene where a character (Kayleigh) is seen topless. Sequel Director Ryan Cooger confirmed that he expressed interest in doing a Steelwing sequel. However, Universal confirmed that the company will not distribute the sequel since its partnership with Legendary expired, with Warner Bros. Pictures handling the distribution instead. Later, Legendary announced that they will return, while Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer announced that they are joining production of the Steelwing sequel. Later, the sequel title is known to be: Steelwing: Lava Island. Tropes Reception Critical response received critical acclaim from critics, phraising the film for its animation, writing, action, story and humor used the right way. On Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a 95% Fresh certifcate. The site's critical consensus reads: "Steelwing twists the computer-animation tradition to a older audience media in a awesome way. It's amazing animation and its awesome story is what it makes this film so awesome". On CinemaScore, it received a score of a rare "A+" grade. It was considered to be the best PG-13 rated animated film ever released. Box office Accolades It received a nomination for Best Animated Feature at the Acamedy Awards, but was lost to Incredibles 2. Transcript See Steelwing/transcript. Soundtrack *Never Stopping by The Weekend ft. Wiz Khalifa *Warriors by Macklemore Quotes *'Night King:' Who are you supposed to be? *'Jo'Ru:' I am Jo'Ru. (he bursts into laughter) *'Jo’Ru:' What's so funny? *'Storm King:' Sorry, I just have uncontrollable laughter at times. Trivia *This is the first American PG-13 rated computer-animated film ever since 2009's 9''. *This is the first Universal Pictures animated film since 2008's ''The Tale of Despereaux and 2009's The Endless Friendship (not counting the 2017 Woody Woodpecker film due to be live-action/animated hybrid) to not have Illumination Entertainmentt nor DreamWorks Animation's involvment. Instead, Ilion Animation Studios provide the animation. *There were rumors of a R-rated version that will come out on DVD release. *Most of the cast from Black Panther voices characters in this film. *It is the final Legendary Pictures film to be distributed by Universal Pictures. *This is the first animated Legendary Pictures film since 2006's The Ant Bully. *In some ways, this movie shares similarites with 2018's Black Panther because: **Both are rated PG-13 **Both are directed by Coogler **Both had Chadwick Boseman playing the main characters (Boseman voices Steelwing while he played Black Panther in the former movie) **Both are considered the best. **Both have Michael B. Jordan and Andy Serkis in roles. **Both have a critically acclaimed villain. Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures